


Aquaphobia

by MorgiSchmorgi



Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: Aquaphobia, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorgiSchmorgi/pseuds/MorgiSchmorgi
Summary: "Aquaphobia is a specific phobia that involves a level of fear that is beyond the patient's control or that may interfere with daily life. People suffer aquaphobia in many ways and may experience it even though they realize the water in an ocean, a river, or even a bathtub poses no imminent threat." - WikipediaThis short fic is a prompt fill for a challenge over on the app Adventure Bay Amino ("...about Rocky and his fear of water").





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a warm-up fic rather than a full blown piece that I worked really hard on. I haven't written fic in a really long time so I'm trying to get back into the swing of things. If you want to give me tips or constructive criticism, I'll welcome it!
> 
> (Also shout out to my friend who beta-read this!)

The PAW Patrol were having a day at the local Adventure Bay Community Pool today.

It was summer and very hot out so no one complained with Zuma’s proposal of the idea. Well, no one except Rocky, but of course Rocky would complain! Pools involve water! He’d rather be indoors to cool off instead of stuck out here trying to make the most out of an umbrella’s shade while everyone else splashed in the pool.

All five pups of the main group were in the water and Ryder and Katie too. Cali the cat was the only one else not in the water, lying next to Rocky on her own chair, eyes closed.

Rocky sighed. “I wish I could go back indoors, don’t you Cali?”

Cali didn’t respond but her tail flicked to acknowledge him absently.

He stood and got off of his chair and began to pad away but got stopped by Rubble.

“Hey Rocky! You gonna join us?”

“Of course not! I can’t stand water, remember?” Rocky replied.

“I know but water really isn’t that bad; just try it,”

“No!” he said then tried to run but Rubble got out of the pool and stood in Rocky’s path, threatening to shake his wet body and get some water onto Rocky.

“You don’t even need to get in the water, you can just use one of our floats!” Rubble told him. The other pups and Ryder and Katie were paying attention to them now and some called out encouragements to Rocky. He didn’t want to offend his friends by declining so, reluctantly, he agreed to try getting on a float.

It was very nerve-wracking for him to tentatively step onto one of the unstable floats and it sunk a little bit underneath the pup’s weight but didn’t get him wet so Rocky was relieved.

But suddenly the raft took on an onslaught of waves!

Rocky wobbled on his paws and wore a look of horror on his face.

“Hey! Stop shaking it! I’m gonna f—“ he cried before falling into the pool.

Zuma acted quickly and rescued him from the clutches of the water and helped him climb onto the tile that surrounds the edge of the pool.

Rocky shook as much water off of himself as he could, the way a pup would, but he was still sopping wet and quickly becoming cold enough to shiver.

“W-who did that?” he asked through chattering teeth. Everyone looked around at each other, not knowing who it was until . . . At the far end of the pool lay Cali, one paw in the water . . .

And one mischievous smirk on her face.


End file.
